


curse my stars for a fair game

by earlymorningechoes



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlymorningechoes/pseuds/earlymorningechoes
Summary: Yasha stays with the rest of the group while waiting to break Mollymauk out of jail, and comes upon Beau practicing with her staff.





	curse my stars for a fair game

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot _believe_ how good this ship is, guys, thank you Marisha and Ashley for my life.

Mollymauk getting arrested was definitely not in the plans for the night. To be granted most of the events of the evening had not been in the plan, but she could handle a panicked crowd or even some ungainly monstrosities. But breaking someone out of jail was not her first choice of follow-up to a messy show.

The wizard and the goblin - Caleb and Nott, she should use their names - already know the workings of the town’s gaol. She doesn't ask why. The best time to break someone out will be at the changing of the guard at eight in the morning, they say, and she has no pull with these people to ask them to risk themselves any farther than necessary, so she reluctantly agrees to wait until morning. The half-orc - Fjord - offers for her to join them back at the Nestled Nook Inn, and she reluctantly agrees to that too, knowing returning to the carnival tents is jail or suicide.

It's already past midnight when they return, and the innkeeper’s long gone to bed. They split the two rooms the separate groups had used the night before - Caleb, Nott, and Fjord to one, Beau, Jester, and Yasha to the other. The others say their good nights, and she follows them up the stairs in silence.

She categorically refuses to share a bed. Jester takes it in stride, but Beau gives her a look she can't read - she passes it off as a joke, same way she had with the questions about holding her through the show, and stretches out on a bed. It's too short for her, as most standard furniture is wont to be, but at least there's not another body vying for the same space. The rustling of the other two eventually dies down, and she can hear their even breathing, but she's not anywhere near sleep herself. The sounds of an inn in the middle of town are far different from the sounds of a carnival tent, and it is difficult to make herself relax.

Eventually she must sleep, because she wakes with the dawn to find there's only one set of breathing on the other side of the room, and when she looks at the wall Beau’s staff is missing from its place alongside her greatsword and Jester’s sickle. She slides out of bed and pulls on her boots before hefting her weapon, its weight familiar as she makes her way down the stairs and out into the side yard of the inn.

Beau stands stick-straight, her staff in her hand, and as Yasha emerges into the yard she slides fluidly into a series of forms and poses, her hands and feet and staff flying through the air. It's calm and collected, a stark difference from the face she puts on when she's aware people are looking, and Yasha finds herself a bit mesmerized. Not that she'd ever tell Beau that, of course, but she leans against the wall to continue watching instead of starting her own practice regime.

Finishing the set of poses, Beau bangs her staff on the ground and bows to an imaginary opponent, then grins as she walks towards Yasha. “Enjoy the show?”

Yasha inclines her head pointedly towards Beau’s bare feet. “No limp.”

Beau glances down as well, her grin never fading. “New day new me, I guess. But you didn't answer my question.”

Shaking her head, Yasha readies her greatsword for her own morning routine. “You are incorrigible.”

Laughing, Beau tucks her staff under her arm and strides back towards the inn. “Oh, you don't know the half of it.”


End file.
